Luna
by Cris Snape
Summary: Remus se siente fatal después de su primera transformación en Hogwarts, pero una niña de pelo rubio y expresión soñadora el alegrará definitivamente el día. Este fic participa en el reto "Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**LUNA **

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**__. En esta ocasión me ha tocado en suerte escribir una historia sobre Remus Lupin y la madre de Luna, así que vamos a ver en qué queda la cosa. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Cuando Remus Lupin se despierta esa fría mañana del mes de septiembre, está muy confuso. Le lleva un par de minutos recordar que el día anterior vivió su primera transformación como alumno de Hogwarts y, de repente, le entran muchísimas ganas de llorar. No quiere reconocerlo ni para sí mismo porque ya es un chico mayor y se supone que debe ser fuerte, pero echa muchísimo de menos a su madre. Ella era la encargada de ir a buscarlo al sótano de casa después de la luna llena, la que calmaba su dolor y curaba sus heridas y la que le repetía una y otra vez que nada de lo que ocurría era su culpa. Pero esa mañana no está allí y Remus se siente más pequeño e indefenso que nunca.

Está en la enfermería. Recuerda vagamente haberse despertado en la planta de abajo de la ruinosa casa a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para comprobar que había destrozado la barandilla de la escalera principal y sentir ese terrible escozor en el hombro. Después, se quedó dormido y ahora está en un lugar mucho más cómodo y cálido y puede sentir el vendaje que rodea su pecho. Seguramente se ha hecho una buena herida y, aunque de vez en cuando le horroriza contemplar las numerosas cicatrices presentes en su cuerpo, ya está acostumbrado a ello.

Con cierta dificultad, Remus se incorpora un poco en la cama y dirige la vista a una de las ventanas. Está lloviendo y hace viento, así que seguramente no sean muchos los alumnos que se animen a salir al exterior. Sólo espera que cuando regrese a la Torre de Gryffindor sus compañeros no lo frían a preguntas. Hasta ahora no ha conseguido hacer demasiados amigos y no espera que haya mucha gente extrañándole, pero realmente desea que nadie haga comentarios respecto a su repentina ausencia. Remus se considera medianamente capaz de inventar una mentira para esa ocasión pero, ¿qué hará cuándo a sus compañeros empiecen a intrigarles unas desapariciones que serán mensuales?

No quiere pensar en ello. Está muy cansado y adolorido y lo único que necesita es dejar la mente en blanco y recuperarse de tan traumática experiencia. A veces se acuerda de la primera vez que se transformó en lobo. Había estado tan asustado y le había dolido tanto que, al despertar, se pasó dos días enteros llorando y asegurando que no quería ser un monstruo. Su madre, su querida y valerosa madre, siempre había luchado por levantarle al ánimo, siempre le había dicho que él no era ningún monstruo y siempre le había animado a seguir adelante. Sólo por ella Remus sintió unos mínimos deseos de ir a Hogwarts y sólo por ella aguantará en la escuela, mintiendo a quién haya que mentir y demostrando a todo el mundo que es un buen chico. Licántropo o no, no es ningún animal salvaje ni ningún monstruo. Sólo es Remus Lupin.

Está a punto de sucumbir ante pensamientos poco halagüeños cuando una cara sonriente aparece justo frente a él. El niño se lleva un gran sobresalto y da un bote en la cama mientras lucha por recuperar el aliento perdido. Después, se dice que es ridículo que todo un señorito licántropo se asuste de una simple niña. Una niña de larguísimo pelo rubio, ojos de un extraño color que oscila entre el azul y el verde y piel muy blanca, casi traslúcida. Remus la recuerda vagamente porque va a su curso y comparte algunas clases con él. Está en Ravenclaw y en apenas unas semanas se ha ganado fama de ser un tanto extravagante.

—¡Hola! —Su voz suena increíblemente alegre al saludarle—. No sabía que hubiera nadie más en la enfermería. Me llamo Ishtar Ivers.*

Remus se siente un poco cortado. Hasta el momento se ha mantenido bastante alejado de sus compañeros y definitivamente nadie le ha tratado con tanta amabilidad. Tras unos instantes de duda, estrecha la mano que la niña le ofrece.

—Remus Lupin.

—Ya sabía que te llamas así —Ishtar no deja de sonreír y Remus tiene la sensación de que es de esa clase de personas que dicen lo que piensan sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias—. Estamos juntos en clase de Pociones, de Encantamientos y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —La niña se ha sentado ahí, justo en su cama, y parece francamente preocupada por él.

—No me encuentro muy bien.

—Anoche no estabas.

La suspicacia presente en los ojos de Ishtar hace que Remus se sienta alarmado y enfado al mismo tiempo. Alarmado porque le horroriza la idea de que esa niña pueda adivinar su secreto y enfadado porque tenga la osadía de hacerle esa serie de preguntas.

—Anoche me encontraba mejor —Asegura. Por fortuna, suena bastante convincente.

—Yo estoy aquí desde ayer por la tarde. Estuve probando un hechizo que me he inventado, pero no me salió muy bien y me rompí un brazo. ¡No veas como duele cuándo te tomas la Poción Crecehuesos!

Remus entorna los ojos y, aunque la charla ha tomado un rumbo que no parece demasiado peligroso, no puede evitar preguntarse a dónde irá a parar todo aquello. Tiene la sensación de que Ishtar no quiere que vaya a ninguna parte, que solamente quiere hablar con alguien. Así pues, cae en la cuenta de algo que ha dicho y decide preguntar porque es la primera vez que oye algo parecido.

—¿Te inventas hechizos?

La niña asiente efusivamente, orgullosa de sus méritos mágicos.

—Y busco formas de mejorar los que existen. Pero no es fácil y casi nunca funciona lo que intento. Mi jefe de casa me ha prohibido que siga haciendo experimentos porque dice que es peligroso pero… —La niña se muerde el labio inferior y mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie más escuchando—. No voy a hacerle nada de caso.

Remus no puede contener una risita. Ishtar, que no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, resulta un tanto malévola cuando hace aquella confesión.

—Mi madre siempre dice que los magos y brujas debemos aprovechar al máximo todas las capacidades, sin importar si somos pequeños o mayores.

—Tu madre debe ser una mujer muy guay —Y Remus se acuerda de la suya propia y vuelve a echarla de menos.

—Sí que lo es. Y mi padre también. Es inefable y siempre está investigando cosas muy interesantes. Aunque no puede contarnos nada porque su trabajo es un secreto. Es un rollo. Ser inefable debe ser muy emocionante.

—¿Te gustaría ser inefable? —Pregunta Remus mientras piensa que tal vez, el señor Ivers esté en ese momento investigando una forma de acabar con la maldición de la licantropía. Eso sería genial.

—No —La niña agita enérgicamente la cabeza y el pelo se le mete en los ojos—. Me gusta inventar hechizos. Y la luna —Remus se estremece al escuchar esas palabras y siente que algo en su cabeza se pone a la defensiva. Maldita luna—. ¡Me encanta la luna! Sobre todo si está llena. Algún día encontraré la forma para que los brujos podamos ir allí, pasear sobre su superficie y ver la tierra desde lo alto del cielo.

Remus alza las cejas porque ese último comentario le ha hecho mucha gracia y le ha ayudado a relajarse enormemente.

—Si estás en la luna no habrá ningún cielo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —Ishtar hace un movimiento desdeñoso con la cabeza y sigue hablando—. Anoche hubo luna llena. Tenía planeado ir a la Torre de Astronomía para mirarla bien con un telescopio, pero como se me rompió el brazo y tuve que venirme aquí no pude ir. Pero el próximo mes no faltaré.

—Tendrás que saltarte el toque de queda.

—La luna merece la pena —La niña compuso cierta expresión soñadora—. ¿A ti te gusta la luna?

—No mucho, la verdad.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, es sólo que no me gusta.

Remus está convencido de que ha sonado sincero y, tal vez, un poco cortante. La chiquilla le mira con expresión desolada y la decepción es patente en su voz cuando le hace la siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces no querrás venirte conmigo el mes que viene, ¿verdad? —Remus niega con la cabeza y su acompañante se encoge de hombros—. Iré sola. No me importa. Todavía no he conocido a nadie a quién le guste la luna tanto como a mí, aunque estoy segura de que algún día lo haré y podremos ir juntos a observar la luna llena cada mes de cada año.

Remus sonríe. Sí, aquel parece un buen plan para esa niña un tanto peculiar. Quiere decirle que le desea suerte en su cometido, pero entonces la señora Pomfrey interrumpe la conversación y mira a los dos niños con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo fuera de su cama, señorita Ivers? ¡Su brazo no está curado del todo!

—Sí que lo está. Ya no me duele ni nada.

—No me discuta y vuelva a la cama.

La niña pone cara de fastidio pero no tiene manera de desobedecer a la feroz enfermera. Agita la mano a modo de despedida y Remus le dedica una última sonrisa. Apenas tiene tiempo de pensar en que ha pasado un buen rato en compañía de la Ishtar cuando escucha a la señora Pomfrey hablándole. Su voz es mucho más suave que un instante antes y Remus percibe algo de compasión en ella. Y odia que lo compadezcan.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Lupin?

—Estoy bien, señora Pomfrey.

—Sí, por supuesto —La enfermera es evidentemente sarcástica. Agita la varita un par de veces y ante los ojos de Remus aparecen media docena de viales con diferentes pociones en su interior—. Tómese su medicación. Le traeré el desayuno enseguida.

—Sí, señora Pomfrey.

La bruja se dispone a marcharse pero la asalta una duda de último momento.

—¿La señorita Ivers le estaba molestando? Le pedí que se quedara en su cama hasta media mañana, pero esa niña no obedece nunca.

La señora Pomfrey parece haber tenido alguna clase de enfrentamiento anterior con la pequeña Ishtar y Remus piensa que, tal vez, a su compañera no le resulta nada difícil sacar a los adultos de sus casillas. Sonriendo tímidamente, le asegura a la enfermera que la niña no le molestó en absoluto y procede a tomarse todas las pociones. Es un fastidio tener que hacerlo, pero Ishtar Ivers le ha alegrado la mañana y le ha hecho olvidarse de todos sus temores. Está deseoso por encontrársela nuevamente y piensa que, tal vez, pueda llegar a hacerse amigo de ella.

Recostándose de nuevo en la cama, Remus Lupin llega a la conclusión de que su primera transformación como alumno de Hogwarts ha salido bastante bien.

**FIN**

_***Ishtar Ivers: **__Por norma general soy un poco desastre eligiendo los hombres para los personajes de mis historias, pero en esta ocasión me lo he currado un poquito más de lo normal. El apellido de la madre de Luna, __**Ivers, **__no tiene ningún misterio salvo que es de origen irlandés y poco más. El nombre, __**Ishtar**__, es un poco más significativo pues es el nombre en __**acadio**__ (lengua muerta que se hablaba en la zona de la antigua Mesopotamia) de la diosa fenicia de la luna, Astarté. O eso es lo que dice la Wikipedia :S_

_Por lo demás, decir que escribir este mini—fic ha sido un poco complicado porque a) De la madre de Luna sólo sabemos que le gustaba inventar hechizos. Ni un nombre, ni una edad, ni nada de nada. Y b) No se me da nada bien escribir sobre los Merodeadores y no me gusta hacerlo. Prefiero que otros lo hagan por mí._

_En fin, quería hacer algo medianamente optimista porque aún estoy contenta después de lo que pasó el domingo (campeones de Europa y bla, bla, bla) y espero que el resultado os resulte un poquito agradable. Un placer participar en un nuevo reto y espero tener ocasión de presentarme a todos los que se vayan abriendo._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
